It has recently been disclosed in Brazilian Patent Application No. P17700392 that alcohols, such as methanol and ethanol, can be substituted for conventional petroleum derived diesel fuels for burning in diesel engines, when used in combination with an ignition accelerator, such as ethyl nitrate or nitrite. Reportedly, the addition of alkyl nitrate or nitrite accelerators to the alcohol achieves a level of auto-ignition sufficient to operate in diesel engines. Unfortunately, these fuels compositions, devoid of any petroleum derived products, are notably deficient in lubricity or lubricating properties with the result that engine wear from the use of these fuels in internal combustion reciprocating diesel engines is a serious problem. Of particular concern are wear problems associated with the fuel injector mechanisms used in such engines. Wear problems have also been encountered in diesel engines operating on light diesel fuel oils as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,437.
Polyethoxylated oleamide containing an average of 5 oxyethylene units is commercially available under the name "Ethomid" (registered trademark, Armak Company). Reference to its use as a demulsifier in lubricating oil appears in U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,052.